This disclosure relates to method and system for detecting T-wave alternans.
An electrocardiogram (ECG) of a single heartbeat is commonly referred to as a PQRST complex. The PQRST complex includes a P-wave that corresponds to activity in the atria, a QRS complex that represents the electrical activation of the ventricles, and a T-wave that represents the electrical recovery or recharge phase of the ventricles. The PQRST complex also includes an ST segment connecting the QRS complex and the T-wave. T-wave alternans (TWA) is an electrophysiological phenomenon that is evident in the ECG as an alternating pattern of ST segment and/or T-wave morphologies on successive beats.
Clinical studies have demonstrated that TWA is an indicator of cardiac electrical instability. One problem is that it is difficult to identify and measure the specific TWA morphological patterns that are most indicative of cardiac electrical instability.